


a heart attack's a blush away

by AliceInIdolLand



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Fluff, M/M, hand holding, high-key wanna write a long fic but my energies say no sooo here we are, they're like;; in love okay;;;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInIdolLand/pseuds/AliceInIdolLand
Summary: "Are you sure you're okay though?""Mm, yeah. Can I kiss you?"Sakuya blinks. "What?""Can I kiss you?" Masumi repeats. His words are steadier then he feels and maybe he doesn't really know what he's doing at this point, but then Sakuya nods and his heart pounds even more. Is this how heart attacks start? He might be dying soon at this rate.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	a heart attack's a blush away

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for A3! week in January and then... it sat there for like 2 months! Yay!! But we are Here Now and so everyone should hop on the SakuMasu train because they're so cute... I'm low-key happy with this one so I hope it's an enjoyable read;; ♡
> 
> *Disclaimer: I don't know how heart attacks work and nor do I really want to but Masumi doesn't either and therefore this is accurate

Masumi and Sakuya are dating. It’s weird - Masumi had always expected to end up with the director, one way or another. Sure, she shot him down, but she would have fallen for him at some point or another... probably. It was the most likely outcome- at least until Sakuya had pulled him aside and confessed his feelings and Masumi had found himself unable to keep denying the way the other boy made him feel.

So, yes, Sakuya and Masumi are dating. It’s only been a week and it's not much different than before. Sakuya wakes him up, they go to school together, they come back to the dorm, do homework or hang out or practice or whatever. Then, Sakuya wishes him a good night and he nods in response, they go to bed, and after they wake up and it happens all over again. It’s ridiculously mundane, but somehow it makes Masumi's heart flutter despite the regularity of the routine.

Take this morning, for example. Sakuya had been a bit braver than usual and their hands brushed and then, better yet, their fingers intertwined and they were actually holding hands. Masumi’s heart had sped up, going twice as fast as it should have been and he swore that his face was on fire. For all his relentless flirting, this kind of thing was - is - still new to him. Sakuya had tilted his head, flashing a closed eye smile at him and Masumi swore internally.

“You’re cute,” he had said aloud, the words leaving his mouth before his brain could filter them properly. His own face lit up in embarrassment, but Sakuya’s did as well. His face had been as pink as his hair and he’d tried to stutter something out, but it’d ended in failure. Even so, it would definitely be marked as a success if one were to measure how captivated Masumi had felt at the moment. Still, he had carefully averted his eyes and tugged Sakuya the rest of the way to school in order to avoid his own embarrassment.

He’s thinking about it now, the encounter of the morning. The two of them are in the common room, sitting side by side as they go over their work for the day. Sakuya is chattering about something that probably has nothing to do with the work, not that Masumi is really listening. He's deep in his own head, thinking about the morning and what comes after that, if he'll be able to see that expression again, if his own face will ever calm down while they do those couple-things. It's almost weird, for him to be this embarrassed. The director never made him feel like this, so what exactly does that mean? Did he not love her? Well, no, of course he loves the director. He must be feeling a different kind of love, then. But what exactly would that mean? And how-

"Hello? Masumi, are you listening?" The words bring Masumi back to reality, and as he blinks to reorient himself, Sakuya looks on with concern. "Are you okay? Thinking too hard?" he asks.

Masumi swallows hard before nodding. Sakuya's… kinda close. Really close. There can't be more than a few centimetres between them and Masumi can already feel his heart starting to speed up.

Sakuya frowns. "You know, you can talk to me about those kinds of things if you want to."

"Yeah," Masumi replies, the answer barely more than a low hum. God, Sakuya looks even more adorable at this distance…

"Good!" he exclaims, smiling with a brightness that rivals the sun. Masumi's too close and it practically blinds him. Who exactly had said that Sakuya could be so cute? That he could make his heart feel this way? His thoughts must show on his face, because Sakuya tilts his head in question once more, brow furrowing in concern. "Are you sure you're okay though?"

"Mm, yeah. Can I kiss you?"

Sakuya blinks. "What?"

"Can I kiss you?" Masumi repeats. His words are steadier then he feels and maybe he doesn't really know what he's doing at this point, but then Sakuya nods and his heart pounds even more. Is this how heart attacks start? He might be dying soon at this rate.

Regardless of his aggressive heartbeat, Masumi leans in closer still. There's not much space between them, practically nothing, but the last bit of space is what makes him nervous. He inhales, holding in the breath as he raises his hand to smooth Sakuya's hair behind his ear. Sakuya leans into his hand - he's warm and it's comfortable and why haven't they done this before? - and his eyes slip shut as he allows Masumi to proceed. Maybe he thinks that Masumi has more experience than he does - he's probably right, although kissing a girl once in second grade doesn't count for much, not really - but Masumi doesn't mind. His face is probably a mess of expressions and Sakuya doesn't quite need to know the effect he has on him just yet.

He might be nervous, but the next step is clear. Masumi leans in and in and in and - their lips touch. It's barely more than a brush of skin, the pressure basically nonexistent, but Masumi swears his heart stops completely, it's relentless pounding finally becoming too much for the organ and shutting down. When it starts up again, he's a new man. If that was their first kiss, then he wants to do it again. And again. And again. He pulls away, though, and Sakuya's looking at him, his solely focused on Masumi with a strange sort of determination despite the redness on his cheeks.

Masumi's about to ask if they can do it again when Sakuya pushes into him, pressing their lips together again. Their second kiss has more contact than the first and it's firm and warm and Masumi still wants to do it again. His eyes close so he can focus on the sensation and he opens them as they separate once more. In front of him is Sakuya and he's smiling and Masumi probably is too.

He wants to lean in again, kiss him some more because this is better than he'd ever expected, but there's a loud cough from somewhere behind him. It almost sounds as if they're choking… Masumi's tempted to just ignore it, but Sakuya looks up, concerned. Masumi frowns at the loss of attention and has half a mind to pull him back but then Sakuya says "Tsuzuru?" and Masumi remembers where they are. He peeks over the top of the couch and - 

"Do not panic, Tsuzuru! Take steep breaths!"

"He means deep breaths, by the way," Itaru says, correcting Citron. Tsuzuru is coughing on what might be nothing and Citron is hovering over him, concerned. Itaru merely looks forward, meeting Masumi's eye. He smirks. Masumi frowns. It's clear that the three of them had seen, but the way Itaru looks at him makes Masumi want to run away.

Sakuya shifts his weight, getting off of the couch to go check on Tsuzuru, but the moment his feet touch the ground Masumi follows, grabbing his boyfriend (can he call him that? his boyfriend? ...it sounds nice) by the hand and dragging him in the direction of the dorms. "Don't follow us," he says, not even glancing over his shoulder to see if the message had been received. Masumi has little regard for the suffering Tsuzuru they'd left behind, nor for the work they'd left on the table or anything else.

The pair of them have only just entered the courtyard when Sakuya tugs on Masumi's hand, offering a small amount of resistance. They stop. "Masumi?" he says. Masumi doesn't reply. "Are you… embarrassed?" The answer to that is yes, but he doesn't want to say it aloud. That would be even more embarrassing and, with the way he's felt like exploding several times throughout this whole thing, it probably wouldn't end well. Instead, he averts his eyes.

Sakuya lets out a puff of air as he pouts and even though Masumi isn't looking, he can picture the exact expression. "Look at me?" Sakuya asks, and Masumi pointedly looks farther away. He expects that to be the end of it, but then Sakuya's other hand, the one he isn't holding, comes up to cup his cheek, angling his face so their eyes meet. Masumi means to look away, he really does, but Sakuya's smiling at him, soft and sweet, and it becomes infinitely harder to look away.

"You're all red," Sakuya says aloud and Masumi averts his gaze despite not having wanted to seconds before. Sakuya makes it sound like it's a good thing and Masumi's not sure how that makes him feel. "It's cute!" Masumi's stomach flips once, twice, thrice and this time he's certain, absolutely certain, that he'll explode.

"We should explain ourselves, shouldn't we?" Sakuya says, brushing Masumi's cheek with his thumb. God, it makes him want to melt… Masumi nods his head once in response, barely moving. Even if he wanted to do more, he doubts he could. Taking it as an affirmative answer, Sakuya starts to pull away, untwining their fingers. The second they're apart, though, Masumi decides he doesn't like it and he catches Sakuya's wrist the moment after, keeping his hand anchored.

"...Masumi?"

"One more."

"Okay," he concedes, and this time they both move in, sharing their third kiss. Masumi likes it just as much as he liked the first two. 

With much regret, the two finally part. Sakuya moves a half-step away and, even though they're still connected, Masumi misses the closeness. "Ready to go?"

"Don't want to," he says, and Sakuya makes a face.

"We should, though,"

"But I don't want to," he replies, staying firm. He can already imagine Itaru's expression… Ugh, he already wants to punch him.

"We can spend as much time together as we like after we do," Sakuya says, stating the obvious that still hadn't quite made its way into Masumi's head. The second he realizes it, Masumi's the one tugging them both back to the common room. Sakuya laughs and allows himself to be dragged along.

(Tsuzuru recovers with the help of a glass of water and Citron's concerned ramblings. Itaru, who's laughing to himself, offers absolutely no help. By the time Tsuzuru can properly breathe the pair of the night have already returned.

The senior trio all look their way and Sakuya clears his throat.

"Um," he says, and that's as far as he gets before Masumi interrupts.

"We're dating," Masumi says. Sakuya smiles bashfully and raises their joined hands as if it's some kind of proof.

Tsuzuru coughs, clearing his throat. He's still confused, but he manages to get out a smile. "Congratulations?"

"Many blessings!" Citron exclaims with a clap of joy.

Itaru merely smirks. "I thought so," he says, and Tsuzuru can practically hear Masumi's glare.

"Don't follow us," Masumi mutters before dragging Sakuya away once more. Even as Masumi pulls him away, Sakuya glances back at them with a smile. He looks happy, undeniably, but after another second they're gone. Tsuzuru stares at the spot they'd left.

"Well," Tsuzuru says once he can finally speak. "That's kind of surprising."

"Really?" Citron asks, tilting his head in comical confusion. "Sakuya has talked of Masumi for months! It is no surprise."

"Masumi's as subtle as a sniper in neon pink, Tsuzuru." Itaru supplies. Tsuzuru stares at the two of them, mouth a perfect circle.

"You guys knew? About the two of them?"

"Sakuya told me!"

"I just guessed."

Tsuzuru gets quiet for a moment. He's happy that the two of them seem happy, but of the five members of the spring troupe, he's the last to know? He feels like a neglected mother or something- although, they aren't his kids so maybe not.

"Don't worry," Itaru says, interrupting Tsuzuru's brooding. "The children still love their mother most."

"Yes yes! A mother's love, how special!" Citron adds. Tsuzuru can only look at the two before he sighs. What a strange family they seem to think this is. And how had they known what he was thinking? Actually, no. That one's probably better left alone.)


End file.
